A Very Glee Camping Trip
by Keola.Espi
Summary: Summary: Whats going to happen on this wild Camping trip! The Glee club just graduated!    Pairings: Santana/Brittany  Santitany  And Puck/Sugar  Puckar  A little of Mercedes/Sam  Sedes  and Finn/Rachel  Finchel
1. Lets go camping!

**Title: A Very Glee Camping Trip**

**Summary: Whats going to happen on this wild Camping trip! The Glee club just graduated!**

**Pairings: Santana/Brittany (Santitany) And Puck/Sugar (Puckar) A little of Mercedes/Sam (Sedes) and Finn/Rachel (Finchel)**

**A/N - Just a Roleplay, well we call it Storyteller because Roleplay seems like some Sex Fetish!( Kidding )! No exact story line we're just going with the flow I hope you all enjoy! **

**Also, Spelling and Grammer is screwed up So like yeah. We did this for fun so if your a grammer Nazi or whatever proberly dont want to read it. Lol... We did it off of Yahoo messenger and one of us was on Mobile. We cant spell all that well Its all for fun!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: We dont own Glee Characters OR the channel Fox Obviously! :)**

* * *

><p>The wind blew around the forest area they reserved for there Camping trip. Trees surrounded a green clearing enough to set up a few tents and start a fire. Parking there cars on the side. Santana had her arms crossed leaning against her Black Noir Pearl 2012 Veracruz SUV her father had orginially bought for her gradution but since she was going to be living in NYC, She wouldn't need the car. So her father (who is a world renowned Surgeon) Decided to keep it and Just help her with payments to her Furture Appartment in NYC. Santana's eyes traced around the camping area as she rolled her eyes. The car door on the other side opening up as Brittany walked around towards Santana with a big smile on her face. " Oh my Godd Sanny! This is going to be awesoome! " Brittany yelled excitedly. Santana didn't say anything but sigh abit before looking to Brittany seeing the big smile on her girlfriends face. " Mhm Brit brit. " She smiled at her Girlfriends Excitement. " but the others are late.. "<p>

* * *

><p>"There over here"! As a cute squeeky voice made its way to the camp fire.. pink Tutu red sequence corset and some baby blue stilettos came threw the bushes. Standing there was miss sugar MOTTA, HOLDING HER ADORABLE FLUFFY dog Marilyn "Hey dolls am I to late for the snores? Marilyn had a grooming appointment, that's why we took a while" as she sat next to santana<p>

* * *

><p>Santana winced at the second most annoying voice, Manhands voice being the first... But thinking about it they both are first, then leperconboy. Santana looked towards Sugar who was sitting on her car shaking her head she reached out and went to push her off the car. Brittany standing next to her quickly grabbed Santana's hand giving her a look before looking back towards SugarMotta. Santana bit down on her lip rolling her eyes at her girlfriend who stopped her from pushing the perky annoying Asbuger freak off her car. " Oh my god You brought your Doggy! I was going to bring lord tubbling ton but... he wouldn't go unless i bought him some ciggertes and well i told him no and he needs to quit. " Brittany spoke seriously. Santana looked from Surgar then to her girlfriend in Awe, Brittany was so innocent and cute.<p>

* * *

><p>"So where is everyone? I mean I know arties running late but that's because the handy van doesn't pick him up untill a certain time" "O look there's Puck" as sugar smiles soocheesy She begins to check herself in the mirror of Santanas suv and asks Marilyn on her opinion o. How she looked<p>

Santana couldn't help but chuckle at the Artie commet, She didn't hate artie but he slept with her girl and Brittany chose Artie over her Before and well he just got on her nerves. Her chuckle quickly disappeared just as it came as she looked at Sugar checking herself out in her mirror shaking her head. " Excuse yourself away from my Ride, before you crack its windows with your annoying Voic..." Santana was quickly cut off with a hand over her mouth, looking from Sugar to Brittany who gave her a loog before pulling Santana To the back of her SUV to get out there stuff.

Loud playing music was heard off in the distance just as Rachel in Mini-Van drove up and parked a few feet behind Santanas SUV. Fin sat in the back seat, as Quinn sat in the passenger. Both with disturbing looks on there face. " God, I swear to god im going to break that Disk if you play it on the ride back. " Quinn Looked at Rachel who gave her a Look.

" I'll have you know Striestand is... " Rachel was cut off.

" The best broadway singer in the world. " Finn had interrupted her.

"Extrodinary. " Quinn added

* * *

><p>"Tell me again why I'm here?" With a too cool for u face expression On pucks face as he talks to fin "Hi e erveryone! I am soo gad we are all here this weekends going to be better then the Oscars" as Rachel puts her hands together ready to except her award<p>

* * *

><p>Finn turned to look to Puck. " Because we all finished Highschool and we're Celebrating. " Finn had his trademark dopey smile on his face as he pat pucks shoulder. " Everyones Comming. And look theres your lady.." Finn pointed to Sugar<p>

" Actully, Puck. your the only one who can actully score, Booze. Which i better have brought because i wants to get my drink on. " Santana shook her head, hearing Finn and pucks conversation as she held some bags. " Other then that no one wanted you here. " Brittany was reaching the back of the SUV grabing somthing.

" Sanny! " Brittany spoke up as she pulled out a box filled with loafs of bread, " You said yourself you wanted to spend time with all the glee club members, and have a good time before we all go and do our own thing. " Brittany looked at Santana Who was looking at her with a 'Shush up look'. "you told me you we're going to miss th..." Brittany stopped takling when a warp hand made it over her mouth.

" B. Baby, Shush." Santana stared at her girlfriend before blushing abit feeling brittany nipp at her hand that was over her mouth, removing her hand brittany had a big seductive smile on her face. Santanas scowl face disappearing reflecting her smile.

" Oh god please get a room. " Quinn chirrpped in seeing there faces.

" There are rooms out here? " Brittany looked towards Quinn with wide eyes.

* * *

><p>"Is this everyone?" Quinn says with disbelief.."still waiting on Sam and Mercedes, Blaine and Kurt got a jump start on summer jobs singing back up for a local artist..unfortunatlety my singing skills are too advance so that's why I couldn't accompany them" as Rachel says with a slight of cockness wit.<p>

Attention everyone" as sugar holds Marilyn with one hand and the other up. " as we all know we will be all in the city this fall and too show my appriciation of me being apart of this club I would like for all of u to stay rent free at my daddies condo building(Motta. Towers) in new York..PS daddy is not in the Mafia" with a squeeky giggle Puck looks and smiles

* * *

><p>Santana rolled her eyes at quinn and Berry she walked to a empty spot putting down her tent bag and other bags before walking back to Brittany who was holding the box filled with Loafs of bread setting it by there stuff. She looked over towards Sugar who was speaking her eyes widen listening to her. " Geeze are you serious? " Brittany stood next to Santana.<p>

" Oh my god san! Now we can get a Pet duck! We'll be able to save enough money for it! Oh my god oh my god. " Brittany jumped up and down Excitedly as she ran towards Sugar and quickly giving her a hug being careful not to hurt her dog.

Finn Had a dopey smile on as he stared at Sugar then turned to look at Rachel and Quinn. " Hey i can move to NYC with you guys if shes not kidding... "

Quinn gave him a stare before looking at Rachel. " He's kidding right... " She spoke in a soft tone.

Santana stared at brittany blinking at the duck comment. " oh geeze... " she muttered under her breath.

* * *

><p>I'm serious, daddy wants to promote his new building. And what better way to promote it with newly college students" sugar explains" how are newly college students gonna promote a building"? Quinn says with disbelief.." idk daddy says well end up on the 6 o'clock news channel sooner or later"..<p>

"We bought popyees and tatertots!" As Mercedes walks by everyone with Sam carrying the food "did we miss anything?" As Sam walks by the boys, fin fills him in on what just happened

* * *

><p>Santana rolls her eyes as she listens to Sugar speak. Kneeling down she opened up her tent bag. " If your telling the truth Sugar, Your alot cooler then i thought. " Everyone looked over towards Santana. Santana looked back, " Look away idiots. " She told the group.<p>

Brittany was opening up a loaf of bread, before quickly running towards Merecdes " Oh my God! Im starving and i always wanted to watch the movie Pop-eye! Oh my god Where the TV! "

* * *

><p>"Santana brighten up!" With a huge smile " I would be honored to stay in your fathers building" Rachel says " great" sugar added.. " get your hands off my tots Britney " Mercedes says as she puts her hands on her waist.." where's everyone else?" Sam says " Artie should be here soon he's been texting me all morninng" sugar says with confusion "Where's tina?" Mercedes says.<p>

* * *

><p>Santana stood up looking at Rachel about to say somthing only to look towards Mercedes who scolded Brittany, Which brittanys smile disappeared a frown on her face. " Hold up! Tubby you needs to share! Don't be makings my Britts britts sad" Santana wore a slightly angery face walking to her Girlfriend who was looking down holding a loaf of bread.<p>

"I only wanted a little bit..." Brittany looked down her feet lightly circling in the grass.

Tina and Mike was standing near antoher car as Tina raised her hand slowly. " We're over here... We've been standing here for the a while now. "

Quinn looked over towards them her hand moving to her chest frieghtaned" oh wow... you guys should atleast announce your pressence... You scared us! "

* * *

><p>" I thought I recognized the both of u earlier..just thought u guys were a Korean couple on vacation resting your eyes..sorry asbergers.. hey look there's Artie" sugar yells. " wonderful now that everyone's here we can get our fun weekends started! Who wants to sing showtunes by the fire?" Rachel says with a cheesy smile "I'm out of here" Puck says " wait don't go! Whose gonna protect me from the scary bears?" Sugar says sooo innocently "Were in lima" there are no bears" Mercedes says confused<p>

* * *

><p>Santana shook her head at the group before walking towards sam. " Ill give you 20 dollars Poorboy if you set up my tent for me! " Santana pulled out a 20. Brittany looked at Mercedes before quickly grabing some Tator tots before running away from her towards some trees shoving them in her mouth eating it as she began to grab slices of bread from the loaf she was holding throwing it near the trees.<p>

Quinn rolled her eyes at the group before pulling out her bags from rachels minivan she looked over at Brittany. " What are you doing?...with all that bread? "

Brittany gave her a somewhat confused look, " Uhm there for the Ducks obviously... "

Santana looked away from Sam still waiting for his reply as she looked towards Rachel. " I brought a Muzzle and i will use it on you if you start singing showtunes, Manhands. "

* * *

><p>" sugar howcome u didn't reply to any of my texts?" Artie says with a sad face. " awww I'm sorry Artie no reception here" (ding ding) "sorry daddy keeps texting me. Be right back" ..."fin would u bee kindly enough to setup our tent"1 rachel says soo nice " " umm " fin says confused " please tell me u didn't forget the tents?" Quinn says worried " I thought they would already have tents here" fin says " ur joking right?" Quinn asks him<p>

* * *

><p>Sam was setting up Santanas 8 MAN TENT on the side. Santana was standing there watching him for a minute before looking Over towards Quinn Finn and Rachel as they were giving Finn evil glares, she started laughing. " Lima Losers forgot there tents! " Brittany finished throwing the breads out near some trees before walking back looking at her laughing girlfriend then towards the group.<p>

Mike and Tina already had there tent set up mike was throwing things inside before walking over towards Mercedes.

* * *

><p>" we were suppose to bring a tent" sugar says worried " all I brought was marylins bed and daddies credit card.." we were suppose to bring a tent?" Puck replys.."aint nobody tell us about a tent" merecdes says as Rachel looks at santanas tent." Well that is a pretty big tent santanta"<p>

* * *

><p>Santana looks at everyone who we're eyeing out her tent. " I needs my space. " Santana shrugged as she looked to brittany who was now standing next to her putting hand around her waist. Brittany tilted her head resting against her shoulder. Santana gave her a slight smile only to have it disappear when everyone was staring at her. Practically reading there minds she shakes her head quickly. " No, Oh hell no Puta's. I aint sharing! " Santana yelled at them . " Your the Idiots who forgot your own tents. Go shack up with Eye slanted Asianss "<p>

Tina and Mike look at Santana. " that's kinda racist... " Mike spoke softly. " and our tents arent even big enough... its a 3 man..." Mike told her. " Yeah.. and yours is what like 10man tent? " Tina added

* * *

><p>"Ur right Santana" Rachel replies I mean who wants to sleep next to two lesbians anyways I mean no offense" "I do" fin,Puck,Sam,Artie and Mike all yells " well we all gonna have ta figure somethin out its getrin late" Mercedes replies. " I mean daddy can fly us to a hotel on a hellicopter but that would only fit 3 people including Marilyn" sugar says. "Well that's not gonna help" Tina says<p>

* * *

><p>Santana looks at Rachel " Careful with what you say Smurf. I brought a Hatchet. " Santana Threatened her then looked to the men. " Pervs. "<p>

Brittany put up her hand and shook her head. " Hey, Its fine you all can join us in the tent i dont mind. Rachel is right. It is a big tent Sanny. " Brittany looked at Santana as Santana had a scrowl on.

" I don't want them in the tent. It's not my fault there Lima Losers and forgot to bring it. " Santana told her.

Brittany sighed softly pouting. " Cmon! "

Santana shook her head at her pouting. " Not gonna work britts. " She told her girlfriend as brittany growned even more. Santana stared at her for abit before rolling her eyes. "WHATEVER! JUST... They better stay not Come near my side of the tent I dont care if they have to sleep on eachother, I'm going to block off my half. "

Brittany Grinned. " She only says that because she likes to sleep naked sometim..."

" BRITTANY! " Santana almost shouted loudly at her quickly covering her mouth

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you all Enjoyed Part 2 Comes out soon! Maybe tonight! :)**

**Please Review! At tell us your thoughts if you want more! Lol **


	2. Pink!

**A/N: Sorry it took forever. But there may be another short chapter after this to end the camping trip then there will be the Squeal to this Everyone goes to New York! Yay!**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as we had fun writing it. We don't have a BETA so we didn't correct ourselfs or what ever so sorry! **

**PS one of us was writing with a cell phone. We sorta roleplayed this out VIA phone and VIA Compter :)**

* * *

><p>3 hours Later and A few drinks<p>

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany sat next to eachother near the fire that was set up. Santana held a Red solo cup filled with her mixed ' Kinky and Serria Mist ' Drink. Brittany holding her cup to as she was sipping on it. " This is how its going down. Since you Sad Low lifes forgot your tents. " Santana Pointed to Artie. " Your sleeping with The Changs, Since well itll be awkward with you in the same tent as me and my girl Professor X. "<p>

Brittany gave a confused face, " Arties was on X-men? "

Everyone gave her a ' you cant be serious ' look.

Santana looked at her girlfriend giving a small smile before looking to Finn. " And Rachel Your Joining them to. " Santana shook her head. " You Reek of Showtunes and simply are just annoying."

Rachel Glared at santana. " Your so Mean. "

* * *

><p>"Did anyone see sugar and Puck" fin says...somewhere in the woods... giggles " ur so funny pucky " u know Marilyn always thought u were cute" as she gotten closer to Puck..."Sugar lets go back I wanna take this slow" Puck replied<p>

* * *

><p>" They might be getting it on. " Brittany quickly says.. Santana Almost gags hearing that.<p>

" Oh god thats disgusting. " Santana shivers as she makes a disgusted face. " I hope they get poison Ivy. "

"My mom always told me Leaves of three leave them be. " Brittany told santana, " Should i warn them?"

Santana looked at her girlfriend abit before shaking her head she put her drink to her side before pulling Brittany closer. " Nah... " Santana told her as she kissed her shoulder, and whispered somthing in Brittanys ear, making Brittany giggle and blush. Santana kissing her shoulder again.

Quinn looked at Santana and Brittany. " Dear god. I' so do not want to be in your tent. I'm sleeping in the car. "

* * *

><p>" what the hell is that!" Artie says ..." that's Mercedes snoring..." Sam says looking down . Crickets..everyone looks at Mercedes.. " well who wants to play guess that showtune?" Crickets.. "o cmon its a classic game" Rachel replies..cricket...o look sugar and Puck is back" fin adds " I was worried sick about u sugar!" Artie yells.."awe how sweet..remember Artie I have assbergers" sugar smiles<p>

* * *

><p>Santana was whispering in brittanys ear getting a giggle by brittany as they both stood up. Brittany was grinning holding onto santanas hand. " We're going to go have sweet lady tim..."<p>

Santana quickly tugged on her hand to get her to shut up. " We're going to look for ducks. "

Brittanys eyes lit up. " Oh my god! Even better! "

Santana looked at brittany her smile falling... Thinking - Did she really just say finding ducks is better then making out? -

Quinn and the others gave them a look like there not stupid.

* * *

><p>"OMG Marilyn loves ducks!" Sugar yells as they were heading out of the tent. " Britney would u be so kind and take Marilyn with u? She has to tinkle" as sugar says soo sweetly.. "Besides Marilyn and Santana can do some bonding since they don't get along" sugar added<p>

* * *

><p>Santana gave a blank stare as she watched Brittany Squeal. " YAY! of course! I've always wanted to hold her. " Brittany quickly ran over and took her from sugar. " Lord tubbington is so much heavier. Its nice for a change to be carrying something so light, and fluffy. Omg she's so cute!" Brittany told to Marilyn as she held her close walking to head into the woods. Santana watched her girlfriend interact with the dog gritting her teeth.<p>

" Sugar your... urgh! " Santana Complained as she threw her hands up and started speaking in spanish which seemed to be curse words ' puta ' or somthing, following brittany.

Quinn shook her head watching them before looking over to rachel who was sitting in a fold out chair and hugging the wine cooler in her hand which was half full. Rachel was rubbing the neck of the bottle slowly as rachel spoke softly to it. " you taste like pink. "

* * *

><p>"I don't get it?" Sugar says confused "what's wrong?" Tina say.. sugar looks at her. " Brittany keeps calling Marilyn a she.." " Marilyn's a boy?" Tina says confused..everyone looks at sugar all at once quiet as a mouse holding there whine coolers..." AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAA" everyone starts to laugh.."he looks like pink..like pink!" Rachel says while laughing and drinking<p>

* * *

><p>Sam shakes his head rubbing his eyes from the laughter. Looking down at mercedes who was hugging her tubberware filled with tator Tots.<p>

Rachel licked the neck of the bottle. " Mmmmmm! " She then looked towards the group. " LETS SING! Seriously... Lets sing! " She quickly went to down the rest of the fruitypinky goodness as threw her bottle to the side and grabed another. " LETS SING A SONG ABOUT PINKY GOOD NESS! "

* * *

><p>" hey Artie what u doing out here alone?" As fin walks out of the tent. " I'm just depressed..its bad enough that my ex turnned out to be a lesbian..and now I have no game with sugar" Artie says drinking his empty bottle of beer.. " cheer up dude I mean there's plenty of fish in the sea" fin tries to condule in artie." Yea but I want sugar not no other fish".. "are we going fishing?<p>

"I bought my little mermaid costume! Omg.. " as Rachel hurries back in the tent all plastered singing while going in.." wondering when wish I could be part of ur world!

* * *

><p>Rachel continues to sing in her tent as she walked out of the tent wearing her bra and a ugly green skirt her hair was somewhat messy. She held tightly onto her bottle as she walked out singing to it. " Look its pink! Isn't it neat... wouldn't you think its to pretty to drink! don't you wish you we're me. The girl who can sing about anything! " Rachel brought the wine cooler closer to herself.<p>

Quinn stared as did finn. Before standing up. " I need to go home... Now... " Sam shook his head. " I hid everyones keys... We're all drinking no one can go home! "

Loud screaming could be heard as Santana and brittany came running out from where they were Marlyn running behind them. " OH MY GOD! THERES SOMEONE OUT THERE! " Brittany Screamed. Santana leaned forhead trying to catch her breath. " God brittany... Why did you have to touch that DEER! It totally tryed to kick us. "

* * *

><p>Puck leans to fin.." Rachel does know she's drinking strawberry cream soda right?" ..fin looks at Puck and just doesn't know what to say.."Artie comes in and just breaks down crying.." I love u sugar!"..<p>

As everyone looks ...sugar doesn't know what to say..Mercedes gets up aand yell " who the fuck ate my tots!" " u were sleep eating again babe" Sam says embarresd ..

* * *

><p>Santana sat down near the fire as she eyed out rachel and Brittany who we're both dancing near eachother. Brittany somehow managed to have a dance to Rachels Humming of little mermaid. Santana looked back towards the group. " Professer x, You needs to chill yourself out. " Santana shook her head. Brittany stoped near Artie speaking softly " Why don't you use your mind powers, Like you do on the show! " Brittany Beamed. Santana Rolled her eyes and smiled at her innocent girlfriend before reaching over and grabbing a bottle Tequilla she had stolen from her parents.<p>

* * *

><p>" OMG cops!" Sam yells " what do we do!" Fins yells<p>

"If they ccatch Rachel like this wwe are screwed she's sooo drunk!"

* * *

><p>Santana looked around slightly paniced as she quickly hid the tequilla bottle back in her bag. She stood up quickly going over to brittany whispering in her ear. Brittany frowned and nodded as she walked over to her seat that santana had occupided. She quickly grabed Finns arm. " Get rachel in the damn tent and tell her to shut the hell up! " Finn stared at Santana for a second befor nodding stiffly he stood up and grabed rachel by her arm.<p>

" Cmon rach... You needa be quiet for a few minutes. " Finn told her as he pushed her inside the tent finn following behind her.

" Oh my god... Your hand feels like pink finny.. We should sing about it... "

The cop car pulled up as the doors opened the cops got out and someone from the bckseat got out. " These your friends? " They asked the other guy who came out from the back.

A thick Irish accent boy spoke. " Yes sir, Thanks for the lift! "

" No problem kid, next time you shouldnt try and walk here at this time of night." The cops told him.

The cops partner looked to the group, noding his head eyeing them . " You kids alright? "

Santana Nodded and eyed out the irish boy who was holding bags walking towards them the irsih boy gave a slight glare to santana.

Santana then laughed silently before looking back to the cops.

" You kids keep safe!" They both said before getting in there car and heading off.

Santana Looked to Rory before busting into laughter " Its just you we thought there came to bust us! "

Rory began speaking in his irish accent. " I can't believe you droped me off on the side of the road Santana. "

Brittany looked at rory " There you are! I thought you got lost in the back seat of sannys car. Being a short Lepercon and all.

* * *

><p>"Thats messed up" Tina says..looking at Santana.. "did u bring tatertots?" Merecedes added " its getting late" fin added looking at Rachel.. " o finny do u like the way my pink.." " Rachel!" As fin stopped her from pulling her dress up<p>

" this shit is crazy " Puck says

* * *

><p>Santana rolled her eyes. " He was attempting to sing a freaking Irish-green-man whatever song and it was annoying. " Santana looked at rory.<p>

" I was singing my homelands song... " Rory stared at her.

" well it was annoying. Besides your made it in one peice. "

" One peice? I almost got banged by a cop car! Im' lucky they saw me! " Rory argued speaking in his thick irish accent.

"I don't understand a word hes saying. " Brittany sat down beside tina and mike whhispering to them.

" Hold up. Don't you raise your voice to me Lepercon boy! I'll go all lima heights on you and shove your pot of gold up ur ass. " Santana glared. Quinn quickly stood up to hold Santana back.

* * *

><p>"attention everyone! Its me sugar " as she giggled.. I would like to say I am happy we are all together but as for right now if we all get along the next trip we can all stay at daddies 5 star hotel in the Bahamas sooo can we get along?" As Puck smiled at sugar " sugars right!" Tina adds" cmon guys" " sugar u smell like pink! Like pink!..I loved u fin!"..<p>

* * *

><p>Santana bit down on her lip looking towards sugar rolling her eyes she was about to turn around. But she eyed Rorys tent. Walking over Quinn had backed off when she calmed down Santana quickly grabed his tent. " You can shack up with the others me and Britt britt gets this. " Rory was about to protest but she glared at him as he sighed steping away.<p>

Brittany started giggling, quickly standing up she went over to Sugar and hugged her. " Oh my god that would be so much fun! YAY! " She nuzzles her head against sugars neck before blinking. " YOUR a liar rachel! She smells like pucks after shave! "

* * *

><p>Several drinks later<p>

Sugar and marylin sleep

Puck sleeping

Rachel crashed on fin

Artie sleeping

The changs sleeping

Sam and Mercedes sleeping

Rory sleeping

* * *

><p>Everyone sleeping in the big tent accept for the changs in there own. Santana Brittany and Quinn sat down near the fire as Santana hugged her bottle of tequilla.<p>

" lets do body shots! " Brittany beamed happily looking to them all.

" Alright, You first Brit britt... " Santana Smirked. Quinn sat there and rolled her eyes watching brittany move to lay down on the ground, pulling off her shirt so she had only her bra on. Santana went to the cooler to grab some limes she brought.

" Oh stop it sann! That tickles! " Brittany had her eyes closed as she was wiggling around on the groun.

"What? " Santana looked from where she was to brittany wiggling on the ground. Quinn had somehow managed to fly off her spot and ontop one of the cars.

" Oh MY GOD! " Quinn screammed.

" OH MY GOD WHAT? " Brittany opened her eyes. Looking up towards Santana and quinn then down to her stomach. " OH MY GOD GET IT OFF SAN! " Brittany jumped up running towards Santana. Santana quickly ran away running into the big tent where everyone was inside destorying it Screaming.

Everyone Got up for a second, although having lot to drink they eventully felll back to to sleep the tent was lopsided. Santana and Brittany ended up in there own tent she stole from Rory. Santana making sure the cenetpede wasnt on her anymore before hand. Quinn had ended up sleeping in rachels minivan

* * *

><p>NEXTDAY<p>

* * *

><p>As fin wakes up with a smile finding Rachel slobbered on his chest snoring.." morning everyone as Mike and Tina walks to their tent.<p>

" what time is it and where's the lesbians?" Puck awkakes saying..

" where's my tatertots"

" that's enough Mercedes" Sam's says embarresed

* * *

><p>Santana had her arm over brittany passed out. Brittany yawned abit as she fluttered her eyes opened and looked down to the Latina beside her before giggling softly she leaned in and kissed santans forhead before slowlyp ulling herself out from under her arm. She was wearing her Hot Pink bra and shorts as she got out of the tent streaching abit she looked to the other tents seeing everyone was waking up. " GOOD MORNING! Oh my god! We're going to have so much fun! " Supprisnly brittany had no hang over as she qucikly went over to her box filled with loafs of bread. " Who wants to go finds those ducks! "<p>

* * *

><p>" I am not staying another day here".. Puck says.. " us either" the changs replied..<p>

"So I'm guessing this is the last day camping?" Fin says

* * *

><p>Brittany was standing near some trees holding some bread in her hand, still with barely any clothes on. " Where are they? .. Ducks like bread... " It wasn't long before a loud groan could be heard coming from 'rorys' tent Santana came out her hair messy, wearing sweat pants and a hoodie as she winced rubbing her head. " why the hell are you guys so loud. "<p>

Artie crawled out of his tent dragging his legs behind him doing a army crawl. " Okay...Wheres my wheel chair.. "

* * *

><p>As Artie kept crawling he looked up to see his ex with the loaf of bread giving him a innocent smile reminiscing.g on all the good memories he had with her<p>

" anyone one wants a latte? I had daddies assistant send some over with some scones" as sugar comes to the ggroup with a tray of largest and beside her the aassistant with boxes of pastrys.." we should really get a move on it looks like its gonna storm" sugar adds

* * *

><p>Brittany droped all her bread and squealed as she ran over to Santana giving her a big kiss on the cheek before runing towards Sugar. " Oh my god Yay! I love Cones, What kind of Ice cream is it? " Brittany bounced up and down excitedly.<p>

Santana smiled at the kiss turning to look up at the sky as she frowned, She wounldnt admit it toanyone since she was a Firece latina but she was ahving somewhat fun. Shaking her head she headed to sugar and grabed a Latte and a scone as well before walking towards the dead fire onto a folded out seat. " Thanks Motta. "

* * *

><p>" what happened last night? I feel dizzy" as Rachel said grabbing a latte<p>

" nothing! U were drinking soda!" Puck yells .. " ooh..well that explains the burping and gassyness lastnight...brilliant well shall we warm up our voices?" Rachel says with a smile

" ill have u know Celine as I quote says a healthy voice makes a perfect voice"! Rachel adds

* * *

><p>Santana rolled her eyes at rachel. " Rachel if you start singing... While i have this hang over, I will ends you. "<p>

Brittany had a few scones on her lap sitting near Santana with a Latte in her hands smiling quietly to herself, She started to hum the song Rachel was singing._ ' Look its pink! Isn't it neat... wouldn't you think its to pretty to drink! don't you wish you we're me. The girl who can sing about anything! ' _-Humming- as she picked at her scone.

Santana broke her glare at Rachel and looked to brittany smiling adorably

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you enjoy it?**

**Review?**

**Thoughts?**

**Suggestions?**


End file.
